


Лучший способ избавиться от слухов

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: Небольшая история о том, что могло бы происходить в период воспитания Ворлока, пока Кроули и Азирафаэль были няней и садовником.





	Лучший способ избавиться от слухов

Вечер опустился на огромный дом, в котором обитало множество людей. Кроме хозяев - американского посла и его жены - там почти всегда было довольно много прислуги. Часть была приходящей на день, часть жила в доме, ночуя в отведённых им комнатках.  
В спальне Ворлока горела одна лампа, но она слабо разгоняла сумрак. Несмотря на это, няня, сидевшая с мальчиком, не снимала тёмные очки. Ворлок не удивлялся этому - так было всегда, и в этом никогда не было чего-то необычного.  
Няня собиралась начать рассказывать ему очередную историю с весьма сомнительным моральным посылом, но Ворлок не дал ей начать, задав вопрос:  
\- Скажите, мисс Ашторет, а это правда, что вы с мистером Франциском... - он сделал небольшую паузу, а потом, хихикнув, закончил: - Мутите?  
\- Что, прости? - удивлённо воззрилась на девятилетнего мальчика няня.  
\- Не отпирайтесь! Все знают! - уверенно заявил он и натянул одеяло до носа, чтобы скрыть глупую улыбку.  
\- Я ещё даже не начинала отпираться. Боюсь, я не вполне понимаю твой вопрос, мой дорогой мальчик.  
Ворлок вновь опустил одеяло до груди и закатил глаза с крайне недовольным видом.  
\- Вы что, не знаете это слово? Вы что, такая старая? - прямолинейно спросил мальчик.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь... - медленно ответила няня. - Но не в этом суть. Просто поясни, что ты имеешь в виду, если хочешь получить ответ.  
\- Ну, вы... - мальчик помахал рукой в воздухе. - С мистером Франциском... У вас... - Ворлок явно не мог с ходу подобрать слова, не звучащие, в его представлении, самым наиглупейшим образом. - У вас с ним происходит что-то... романтическое? - понизив голос до шёпота, наконец сформулировал мальчик, пытаясь не поморщиться на этом слове.  
\- У нас? - переспросила няня, удивлённо разглядывая ребёнка. - У нас с ним. Хм. - Она перевела взгляд на окно, за которым чернота всё плотнее поглощала чистые безоблачные небеса. - Насколько я понимаю смысл, вкладываемый в понятие "романтические отношения", то полагаю, ответ нет.  
\- Но все же знают, что да! - упрямо возразил Ворлок, не желая сдаваться.  
\- Откуда? - полюбопытствовала няня, вновь обращая всё внимание к мальчику. Теперь ей стало действительно интересно, о чём же толкует Антихрист.  
\- Кое-кто видел, как вы ночью ходите в комнату мистера Франциска, - громким шёпотом рассказал он секрет. - И это было не один раз, а много. Тоже будете отрицать?  
\- А, нет, это не буду. Это правда, - няня пожала плечами, ни капли не смущаясь под пристальным взглядом ребёнка. - Я действительно хожу в комнату к мистеру Франциску каждую ночь.  
\- Каждую! - повторил Ворлок, распахнув глаза.  
\- А что не так? - едва заметно нахмурилась няня. - Если честно, я правда не понимаю, в чём проблема. Нам нравится болтать о разных вещах, но днём мы работаем, и я просто хожу к нему ночью.  
\- Поболтать, - недоверчиво кивнул мальчик.  
\- Поболтать.  
\- И всё?  
\- И всё.  
\- Совсем всё? Вы даже не целуетесь?  
\- Совсем всё. Нет, не целуемся. Да что с тобой не так, ребёнок? - недовольно спросила няня.  
\- Я просто хочу знать, - объяснил Ворлок. - Вы оба воспитываете меня, рассказываете всякие штуки. Вы мне нравитесь.  
\- А кто из нас-с-с-с тебе нравится больше? - чуть подавшись вперёд, медленно и вкрадчиво спросила няня.  
Ворлок задумался на минутку.  
\- Никто. Вы оба прикольные. Так что я не против, если вы мутите. Вообще, можете даже пожениться, тогда вопросов не будет, просто будете жить в одной комнате, - с детской непосредственностью предложил Ворлок. - Вообще, про вас много сплетничают, странно, что вы не слышали. Некоторые даже говорят гадости.  
\- Люди часто говорят гадости, это нормально.  
\- Но они называют мистера Франциска глупой гориллой! И что непонятно, как такая интелиле... интеге... а, блин, в общем культурная дама как вы, нашла в этом о-ли-го-фре-не, - мальчик справился с ещё одним сложным словом, произнеся его по слогам.  
\- Что ж, они у меня получат, - проговорила няня тоном, полным холодной ярости. - Кто именно так говорит? - процедила она, нависая над мальчиком, который испуганно вжался в подушку. - Кто? Назови мне имена!  
\- Нет! - Ворлок вцепился пальцами в край одеяла и упрямо помотал головой. - Не скажу. Люди всего лишь сплетничают, ничего такого. Просто вы не женаты, а в таких случаях иногда говорят гадости за спиной.  
\- Ладно, - вернув внешнее спокойствие, ответила няня, и мальчик облегчённо выдохнул. - Если мне будет надо, я сама выясню имена, - от этого тона он поёжился, а также порадовался, что сейчас няня сердится не на него, потому что когда такое случалось, это было не очень-то весело.  
\- Ну так что, вы поженитесь? - упорствовал Ворлок.  
\- Может быть, - уклончиво ответила няня, явно желая, чтобы ребёнок отстал уже от неё с этой темой.  
\- А вы будете целоваться на свадьбе? - снова глупое хихиканье.  
\- Нет, не будем.  
\- Но почему?  
Няня открыла рот, замерла на мгновение, а затем решила сменить тему:  
\- Давай уже засыпай, пока я здесь.  
\- Я не усну, пока не узнаю ответ! - продолжал упрямиться Ворлок.  
\- Что ж, если ты хочешь ответ, - няня выключила лампу и понизила голос до шёпота, добавляя таинственности окружающей обстановке. - Ты его получишь. На самом деле мы с мистером Франциском не няня и садовник, - страшным шёпотом проговорила она.  
\- А кто? - также шёпотом спросил мальчик, включаясь в игру.  
\- Мы очень древние существа, наблюдающие за людьми. Он на светлой стороне, я на тёмной, и мы вместе спустились в этот мир, чтобы воспитать из тебя человека, в равной степени хорошего и плохого.  
\- А зачем вам это?  
\- У нас... своего рода соревнование. Мы меряемся, кто больше сделает добра и зла. И на этот раз мы решили провести это соревнование на человеческом ребёнке. На тебе, - совсем тихо закончила няня.  
\- Кру-у-у-у-уто, - сонно и довольно протянул Ворлок.  
\- И поэтому мы оба поселились здесь. Но мы бесполые, мы можем выглядеть как хотим, но нам необязательно быть мужчинами и женщинами. Поэтому мы с мистером Франциском не женаты, мы просто... болтаем иногда.  
\- То есть вы друзья? - уточнил мальчик сквозь подступающий сон.  
\- Возможно.  
\- Но как же вы подружились, если вы по разные стороны?..  
Няня не отвечала, слушая тихое дыхание ребёнка, который наконец уснул, и спустя довольно долгое время произнесла очень тихо и мягко:  
\- Хотела бы я знать, как.

* * *  
В пустых коридорах, освещаемых лишь ночниками, царила спокойная тишина, и Кроули привычным путём добрался до небольшой, но уютной каморки садовника. Когда он вошёл, как обычно без стука, Азирафаэль поставил чайник на небольшую электрическую плиту в углу комнаты.  
Заперев за собой дверь, он снял очки и вернул себе привычное обличье, с удовольствием оправив пиджак и тугие джинсы, по которым так скучал, и потянулся, размяв руки и плечевой пояс.  
\- Что-то не так, Кроули? - спросил Азирафаэль, наблюдая за ним с любопытством. Демон не так уж часто возвращал свой обычный облик, оставаясь няней постоянно, во избежание возможных недоразумений.  
\- Ангел, ты можешь?.. - неопределённо спросил Кроули, указывая на неравномерную растительность на лице Азирафаэля.  
\- А, конечно, - ангел тут же сменил личину, вернув свой образ.  
\- Спасибо, - Кроули плюхнулся в кресло, к которому успел привыкнуть за время, проведённое здесь.  
\- И всё же, что-то случилось? - мягко повторил ангел, готовя две чашки и десерт к чаю, который он каждый вечер предусмотрительно утаскивал с кухни для них двоих.  
\- Сложный разговор с Ворлоком, - признался Кроули.  
\- О-о-о-у, - нарочито сочувственно протянул Азирафаэль и шутливым тоном: - Он дорос до вопросов про отношения мальчиков и девочек?  
\- А ты знаешь, да, - ответил демон. - В каком-то смысле он спрашивал как раз об этом.  
\- Оу, правда? - ангел удивился и почесал затылок. - А не рано ли? И о чём же он спрашивал?  
\- О нас с тобой.  
\- Э...  
Ангел завис, удивлённо глядя на него, но чайник засвистел, и он отвернулся, чтобы заварить чай.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - спросил он через плечо, а демон с наслаждением поудобнее развалился в кресле, предвкушая реакцию ангела.  
\- Он спрашивал, почему я хожу в твою комнату каждую ночь, если мы не женаты.  
Азирафаэль нахмурился, пытаясь найти логику в этом объяснении.  
\- Чтобы мы могли поговорить, - объяснил он размеренно.  
\- Как будто я сам не знаю, - Кроули закатил глаза. - Спасибо, - поблагодарил он, принимая чашку горячего чая и тарелочку с печеньями. - Но подумай, как это выглядит со стороны? Вообще, странно, что мы сами не подумали об этом ни разу. Ворлок сказал, про нас даже всякие слухи ходят. Ты - мужчина, садовник, одинок. Я - женщина, няня, одинока. И если женщина ходит каждую ночь к мужчине, и они при этом не женаты, то это почему-то раздражает всех вокруг.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Спроси что полегче, - пожал плечами демон.  
\- И что ты ему ответил? - поинтересовался ангел, устраиваясь в своём кресле с чаем и печеньками, предвкушая ещё одну приятную ночь, полную разговоров с хорошим собеседником.  
С самым лучшим.  
\- Ну... Я немного растерялся, поэтому сменил тему. Рассказал ему правду о нас, - признался Кроули.  
\- Ты... что?! - Азирафаэль от изумления едва не пролил на себя чай. - Что ты сделал?  
\- Это вышло случайно! - начал оправдываться Кроули, разведя в стороны руки, в одной был чай, в другой - печенька, а потом зачастил: - Он спросил, мутим ли мы, я не понял в каком смысле, он рассказал про слухи и что про тебя говорят гадости, начал допытываться целуемся ли мы, пока сидим тут, и собираемся ли пожениться, и будем ли целоваться на свадьбе, и я просто растерялся и решил рассказать ему сказку, но ничего не пришло в голову, и я просто сказал, что мы посланы учить его добру и злу, и что нам много лет и мы бесполые... Ничего конкретного, и он даже не поверил! - Кроули для убедительности помахал печенькой. - Он решил, я просто придумал это, чтобы заставить его заснуть!  
\- Вот как... - ангел выглядел ошарашенным, он даже словно забыл про чай в руке, распахнутыми глазами взирая на демона. - Ну, тогда ничего страшного, если не поверил. Но что мне отвечать ему, если он спросит об этом?  
\- Что хочешь. Можешь подыграть, почему бы и нет? Он весьма умный мальчик, догадается, что мы сговорились поиграть с ним в эту игру. Думаю, ему быстро надоест.  
\- Да, думаю, можно. Это будет интересно, - Азирафаэль улыбнулся, представляя, как он сможет рассказать Ворлоку правду, пусть и частично. - Но что нам делать со слухами? Ты говоришь так, словно это может стать проблемой.  
\- Не обязательно. Собственно, нам с тобой всё равно, что о нас думают, но вот баланс нашего влияния на мальчика может пострадать. Я имею в виду, мы оба совершаем на него воздействия одинаковой силы, чтобы добиться своей цели. Для этого нужно, чтобы он нам доверял. Но эти мерзкие слухи портят нашу репутацию в его глазах.  
\- Ох, это плохо, ты прав, мой дорогой Кроули. Как же быть?  
\- Конечно, никаких проблем не было бы, будь мы женаты. Но это не так, значит, надо придумать какой-то обходной вариант. Есть идеи?  
\- Что? Постой, какие идеи? Решение же очевидно! - Азирафаэль засиял так, словно только что додумался до самой лучшей идеи в своей жизни, даже лучше той идеи отдать пылающий меч Адаму и Еве.  
\- Какое решение? - спросил Кроули с непроницаемым каменным лицом.  
\- Нам надо пожениться! - с широкой улыбкой ответил ангел, а затем поставил чай на столик и сжал ладони перед своей грудью. - Разве ты не видишь? Это лучший выход из ситуации. Исчезнут слухи, и мы сможем совершенно законно проводить здесь время вместе. Кроме того, свадьба это совершенно чудесный обряд! Я бывал несколько раз на свадьбах, и всегда это такое море радости и счастья... Мне бы хотелось хоть раз и самому побыть участником, а не зрителем!  
\- Э-э-э-э, - Кроули озадаченно смотрел на чересчур разошедшегося ангела. - Ты же понимаешь, что самой свадьбы не будет, да? Мы можем просто взять выходной, сказать, что нам надо в Лондон обоим. А потом вернёмся и скажем, что поженились, и всё, проблема решена.  
\- О, - немного сник ангел, но потом снова улыбнулся. - Но будут нужны документы. Я знаю, что на слово в вопросах брака никто не поверит.  
\- Значит, наколдуем документы. С именами Ашторет и Франциск.  
\- А, - снова сник ангел. - Ну хорошо, пусть будет так. Когда возьмём выходной?  
\- Давай через месяц. Не хочу, чтобы выглядело, будто мы торопимся из-за Ворлока, ещё возомнит о себе, маленький засранец, - проворчал демон, возвращаясь к чаю, но ангел лишь взглянул на него с нежностью, не переставая улыбаться.

* * *  
День их общего выходного наконец настал, и они отправились в Лондон. Проверили, как дела в магазинчике Азирафаэля - всё было по-прежнему. Кроули отправился к себе, чтобы полить цветы, что он и делал каждую неделю, беря выходной для этой цели, а Азирафаэль сказал, что ему нужно кое-что сделать, а после они решили встретиться в Ритце - стоило воспользоваться шансом, коего не выпадало уже давно.  
Всё было поразительно обычным и привычным, и немного странным после столь долгого времени, проведённого чуть ли не взаперти в особняке посла. Ужин уже подходил к концу, когда Кроули наконец заметил, что Азирафаэль едва заметно нервничает.  
\- Что такое, ангел? - спросил он, пристального разглядывая его.  
\- Всё в порядке, просто... Я не уверен, как ты отреагируешь на моё предложение.  
\- Твоё... предложение? - переспросил Кроули, пристально глядя на ангела.  
\- О, нет, я не в этом смысле! - замахал рукой Азирафаэль, а потом остановился, округлив глаза. - То есть нет, наверное, да, как раз в том.  
\- Я не понимаю, - нахмурился Кроули.  
\- Я просто подумал... - ангел потянулся рукой во внутренний карман, замер и глубоко вздохнул. - Подумал, что стоит соблюдать человеческие обычаи в полной мере. Те, кто обручаются, носят на пальцах кольца, говорящие об этом. В общем, я зашёл в ювелирный магазин, и...  
Азирафаэль достал из кармана небольшую красную коробочку и раскрыл её, показав два узких золотых кольца примерно одинакового размера.  
\- Что скажешь?  
Демон просто пялился на них, не в силах сказать ни слова.  
Кольца. Ангел хочет, чтобы они носили кольца, словно они и правда?.. Или это просто... Для маскировки, и всех вот этих вещей...  
\- Кроули, дорогой, ты в порядке? - заботливо и слегка встревоженно спросил Азирафаэль.  
\- Да, - откашлявшись, ответил он. - Я просто удивился немного. Даже не подумал про кольца. Это же просто чтобы слухи прекратить, кому какое дело, кто что носит.  
\- Ну да, - ангел на мгновение отвёл взгляд. - Разумеется.  
\- Это только пока мы живём в особняке. Перед докладом накануне Апокалипсиса надо будет не забыть их снять.  
\- Конечно. Будет неловко, если Наверху прознают, что я женился на демоне.  
Кроули хмыкнул.  
\- Наденешь? - спросил Азирафаэль, глядя на него с ожиданием.  
\- Сейчас? - опешил Кроули.  
\- А почему нет?  
Кроули склонил голову влево, потом вправо, пристально рассматривая два кольца в лежащей на столе перед ними коробочке, словно это было какое-нибудь ужасающе опасное оружие, самое опасное во Вселенной. Прошло несколько минут, он так и не потянулся к коробочке, тогда Азирафаэль коротко и решительно вздохнул, быстро схватил то кольцо, которое было чуть поменьше, взял левую руку Кроули и надел его на палец.  
\- Подходит? - спросил он, внимательно разглядывая руку Кроули, которую всё ещё не отпускал. - Я выбрал размер на глаз, но, полагаю, угадал.  
Кроули кивнул, и, бросив на него короткий взгляд, Азирафаэль потянулся за своим кольцом, намереваясь, очевидно, надеть его сам.  
\- Нет, постой, - остановил его Кроули. - Дай.  
Он протянул правую руку ладонью вверх, и Азирафаэль аккуратно опустил на неё кольцо и оставил ладонь висеть в воздухе, шевеля пальцами.  
\- Давай уже покончим с этим, - пробурчал Кроули и надел кольцо на палец Азирафаэля.  
\- Спасибо, - произнёс тот, лицо его светилось радостью, и он не переставал улыбаться, разглядывая свою левую руку.  
Кроули просто сидел, замерев неподвижно, и смотрел на ангела, не отрывая от него взгляда, пока они не засобирались на выход.  
\- Куда теперь? - спросил Азирафаэль, рассматривая вечереющее ясное небо. На востоке проглядывал тонкий серпик Луны. - Нам надо вернуться только завтра.  
Проследив за взглядом ангела, Кроули предложил:  
\- А давай смотаем на Луну? Сколько можно сидеть на одном месте, хочется развеяться.  
\- На Луну? - с воодушевлением спросил он, переводя взгляд с Луны на Кроули и обратно. - А можно?  
\- Конечно, можно, тут рукой подать. Вот же она, - для убедительности он даже ткнул в её сторону рукой. - Мы долетим за пять минут. Ты что, никогда не бывал на Луне?  
\- Нет, никогда, - смущённо признался ангел и пожал плечами. - Как-то, знаешь, повода не было.  
\- О, ну тогда мы обязаны это сделать. Давай, расправляй крылья и вперёд. Не переживай, нас никто не заметит.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Азирафаэль и отступил на пару шагов в сторону, чтобы своими крыльями не задеть чёрные крылья Кроули, и они взлетели друг за другом, держа курс с тонкому серпу Луны над горизонтом.


End file.
